The start of new lives
by black air mage
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi are visitng cousines who just happen to be rivals organizations, such as Hellsing and Section 13. Dai and Sato are together. Yaoi love with boyxgirl love. AlucardxSera
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first ever, muilit chapters story. I won't write any more disclaimers unless I need to so Dark and Krad take it way please.

Dark and Krad: Black air mage own nothing but the plot. DNAgle and Hellimg is own by their owners and creators. Any charters not form either story is of her own immigination. That is all.

Satoshi Hiwatari was bored. Really bored. One may look at him, and see that he like a statue. If one knew him well, one can see the narrowing of his eyes and the blank look he had in his eyes, though those who knew him well are few in between. He was on a plan going to England to meet his cousin, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. His so-called "father" wanting him to spend some time in England saying "ii is a vacation from hunting Dark". Satoshi knew better. His "father" wanting him away from Daisuke Niwa who he was romantically involve with. It might surprise everyone about this fact. He could just remember what happened when they told the class about their relationship.

_FLASHBACK_

_Daisuke was panicking. No, he was not going to steal a heavily guarded art work. No, he was about to go annoce to the class about his relationship with Satoshi. It all stated after the Argentine episode. Daisuke found out that Argentine was ok and was Satoshi butler who at that moment was taking care of him. Satoshi made the first move and ask him out. Dark and Krad was finically happy since both their ancestors were in love with each other but was forbidden to see each other since to the ideas of that time. Dark mange to get Daisuke to say yes. And it went going from there. _

_Satoshi was very amuse to see his little "red angle" pace around the bathroom. He so wanted to kiss him and make out with him at the moment since his red angle was so cute. Krad reminded him it was almost time to state school. So he went up to Dai and said "My little angle, I think it is almost time to get ready. Will you be okay?" Satoshi tilted Dai's head and place their foreheads together. Dai blushing like mad said, "I…..I … fine. We should get going." So Dai and Sato (I WOULD NOT RIGHT OUT HIS NAME UNLESS SOMEONE IS SPEAKING TO HIM FROM NOW ON) grabbing each other hand and march out of the bathroom and into the class. Everyone look up and saw them together. No one spoke until Takeshi said "I knew it! You guys finally did it! You finally admitted that you guys love each other! I can't wait to print this out in the newspaper! It going to sell off the rack, I just know it! Yahoo!" Needless to say, the week was fill of answering questions and avoiding fan girls and boys._

_End Flashback_

Sato was happy that that was a Thursday. He didn't want to know how bad it was if it was a Monday. As for their parents well let say that only Dai's father was happy and the rest was just in shock. Sato's own father, was well angry and then stated to see the benefits of their relationship. Too bad neither boys were really going to go through with some of them. So here he is, on a plane ride to England to meet his cousin. At least, he knows that Dai is going be away form his father since he is going to Italy to meet a cousin of his, name Enrico Maxwell. Oh well, at least they can text each other and talk to each other with the mirrows that Dai made and Sato brought to life. They can talk to each other any time they want, as long as they are sneaky that his.

The plane is going down and the flight attendant anncoe " Good day everyone, We have just landed in England. Please note that your luggage are on the right side as soon as you leave the plane. I hope you have a good day and thank you for flying on Wings Planes Travel. Thank you"

PLEAS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

_underline and italic is dark/krad speaking, depending on who is meation_

_Italic is Dai/Sato mind speaking_

Enrico Maxwell was bubbling. He just receive news that his younger cousin was coming. He just can't wait to see him. He going to so much fun being with him.

Some might wonder why, but let think for a minute. Maxwell spend so much time in his office, reading paper and hardly speaking to anyone. This meeting with is cousin was his big chance to have an excuse to not do some work and go out and act like a older brother.

"Oh, Alexander , I need to speak to you." "Ah, Maxwell, you in a good mood. How come? (I can't do his accent. It just strange)" Anderson walk up to him.

"Because today the day that I need to pick up my cousin and I want you to come with me." "It will be my please"

"Walter, I going to go now. I want everything ready for my dear cousin arrival." Sir Hellsing said to her butler. "Of course Madame. Everything shall be ready. Are you, by chance, going to introduce him to Alucard and Seras?" Walter said, while bowing down to his master. "It depends on Alucard. Alucard might not like him and not introduce himself. I wonder if the council would be o.k if I make Satoshi ,my heir?" "It depends if he has a strong will like yours, Madame. The car is ready to take you as well as Seras."

"Alright then. Let's go. Oh, by the way, Walter make sure Alucard knows the rules, I don't want him to scare my cousin just yet." "Of course Madame. I make sure he knows."

Daisuke was scare. No, he was panicking. The last time he was scare was when he told his parents about his relationship with Sato. Oh, how he wish his life was normal.

_As if! If your life was normal, you wouldn't be with Sato will you? And you wouldn't know about lovely old me. __Dark, I probably would have meet Sato later in life. __Right, when are you going to meet a guineas police office who is cursed in your life? Face it Dai, with out me, you wouldn't meet him at all. __Without you, I wouldn't be kill, like over fifty times and I wouldn't have to steal artwork. __Dai, you were born into the family. You can't help what the family wants to do. You have to follow the path that is set out and go from there. Though I glad that you and Sato are together, even though he is creepy. As long as you two are together I can be with Krad. Ah….My white angle._

"Good day everyone, We have just landed in Italy. Please note that your luggage are on the right side as soon as you leave the plane. I hope you have a good day and thank you for flying on Wings Planes Travel. Thank you" _Here we go. Ready or not, the Phantom thief is here. I just hope I can meet Sato soon. I miss him. (Sigh)_

_**Pleas review and tell me what you think about this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Hellsing is waiting outside the terminal, with Pip as her escort. She was standing, without her infamous cigar on her. Pip was wondering why it was silence so he ask "Sir, why are we here? You didn't give me much info on the person or people that we are to wit for."

Hellsing "We here waiting for my cousin. He has light blue hair and he comes about up to your shoulder. He is in his late teens and he were round glasses, unless he choose to wear contract lens. Goodness, I hope he alright. He should have been here by now. From what his father told me, he rarely late."

Pip said "You know, I really noticed that nobody is getting off the plane. You think something happen?"

BANG! BOOMMMMM! CRASH! "HEELLPPPP MEEE!" "HEEEELLLLP U-"

"Hay there B*****. How your day going? Name Shadow and I hope you said your prays because you're all going to Hell. Nothing personal, just doing my job, that all. Hey, a guy got to do something for a living." Shadow said over the loud speaker. He was surrounded by the dead corpses of the airport employees.

"My God, does he really just said that. I need my cigar right now. Send in Arucard and police girl right now to deal with this. "

"Really now. Master , I got your cigar and we are here, ready to do your bidding." Arucard said this while he was coming up from the shadow in the floor. His infamous smirk on his face while his red eyes dance with enjoyment and insanity. Sera, see his look, just sign. "Well, master, I ready for duty. Tell me the commands and I will do them."

Sir Hellsing said, "Your commands are as follow : SEARCH AND DESTROYED ALL THESE MOSTERS! IF ANYONE ISBITTEN BY THEM, TAKE THEM OUT OF THEIR MISTERY! **AND FIND AND PROTECT MY COUSINE!"**


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!"

Interger woke up, her body cover in sweat.

"Oh God, what a horrible nightmare. I just hope it was a nightmare. Wait, where am I?"

She looks around. She was in a white room, in a white gown, in a white cover bed, and ,surprising, it was night time. _I just so glad it is nighttime. I would scream if the room was light up in a white light._

"Good night, master. I do hope you are well. If it please you, your cousin is fine. The vampires and ghols were taken care of. It was such a bored." Alcucar, with a smile said. His smile was his I-just-did-a-huge-massacure-that-I-love-and-I-still-did-my-job-while-you-acted-like-when-you-were-a-little-girl.

_Urg_ Interger just knew she was going to hate asking but knew that she need to in order to find out what happened. "What happened?"

_With Krad and Sato._

**^^^^With Krad^^^^^**

This was boring. I mean, come on. They can't take a hit without being destroyed. At least with Dark, I can have more fun. In more than one ways.

_Krad, really that enough. Do you think I want to be here without my little red angle. I hope Dai is ok_

Of course he o.k. He in Italy, with a church Father and his cousine. They be fine. You should watch out for that man in red. He's a vampire.

_Oh, and how do you know?_

Because I know him from before. Shess, get ready they coming to most likely wake you up. I don't think that man that you call "father" told them about your condition. 

_Knowing him, he didn't. _

***KNOCK Knock***

"Master Sato, may I come in? Are you ready to talk to your cousin, Sir Hellsing?'

_Oh, oh(Krad and sato)_

**(chapter 5 would be up next week)**


End file.
